Acoustical sensor modules based on MEMS (micro electromechanical structures) microphones are required to be packaged in order to avoid damage to the sensitive sensors. That is, typically, a housing is placed around the sensor itself, which in turn influences the performance of the sensor as, for example, the sensitivity, the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) or the frequency characteristics of the sensor might be influenced.